Earth Quarte
Earth Quarte this is 'The Other World' it's a world full of conspiracy and demented societies. This is a post-apocalyptic world, some would even say worse than Earth Secunde. It takes place in the year 2023. Noctus is the main hero of this earth, he was forced to be hero. He never wanted to be. There's no Renegade, no Komori, no Sai, no Typhus, only Noctus. In this world Manny (Noctus) goes by Risk. The main villain of this world is Dictator, he's the ultimate warrior and he has killed everyone who has superpowers except he works with the devil and all of hell's army. Epsilon is the son of Dictator, he killed Epsilon's adoptive parent at an age young enough so he wont remember it. Risk is all alone, he has no loved ones. Dictator killed all of Risk's family when he was 5 so Manny was taken in by Dictator and he trained both Manny and Armin (Epsilon) as brothers. Manny was powerful and he soon realised that Dictator was evil so he pretended to be in an accident and he went to a dystopian China and he found an old man named John Aman from the age of 12 to 22 (2013-2023). Epsilon's Alter Ego is Krieger which means warrior in German. Dictator is German. Dictator was around since Bush but he wasn't known to the public until 2021. He operated in secret before 2021. Dictator started his agenda in 2009 by adding a new school curriculum to all of United States. In 2016 Russia threatened the US to tell the world of the Aliens. During the 2016 Rio Olympics terrorists blew up half the city. Dictator turned out to be the head of the terrorist organization known as ISIS. Dictator then proceeded to go to Russia and assassinate the prime minister. By 2012 the new school curriculum has nearly brainwashed the masses. It taught children that if you do the work the way it was taught to you then you'll automatically get the answers right even if you didn't. Dictator's goal is to make everyone rely on electronics then remove all electronics at once to have people use their brains. The goal of Dictator is to brainwash everyone and teach people that their isn't a need for electronics and that all we need to do is follow one new world order. The reason why Dictator took Manny and Armin is to make them into the ultimate killing machines. Manny turned out to be better at hand to hand combat while Armin was amazing at using his born powers. Armin by the time he was 21 learned all of his born abilities and mastered them, he became a god. Dictator's wrath slowly crawled it's way to other countries, Russia and China held on it's own for the longest time until 2022 when Dictator finally crushed them. The leading government is a totalitarian world government it's called The New World Order Of United Earth. The Dictator's organization is called the Illuminati. There's only one currency which is the New World Dollar, the internet is heavily censored, everyone is spied upon through cameras, there's one universal language which is English (If one doesn't know or learn English then you will be forced to learn or be killed), all libraries are burnt down, there's a universal religion which is Christianity (if you don't practice this religion or you refuse to then you will be hanged in public), also everyone is implanted with a chip to know where you are at all times, some people pretend to be chipped. The New World Order Of United Earth recruits 16 year olds and teaches them Krav Maga and Karate until they are 21. There is a rebellion hidden across every continent, the one in Asia is in China. The rebellion is called The Clandestine. The Clandestine is ruled by Mistress (Ayame 'Alice' Ashikaga). The Clandestine was founded by Alice's father who learned of the New World Order because his best friend is Dictator, the day it was founded on was August 10th 2014. The Clandestine has an alliance with the Atlanteans which are the inhabitants of Atlantis which is ruled by Raymone Kordax who goes by Zed. Also Raymone's best friend Ammon Wolf has a code name too, which is Engee. The rebellion is taught Dragon Style Kung Fu and Ninjutsu. It's up to Manny (Risk), Alice (Mistress), Raymone (Zed) and Ammon (Engee) to take down the Illuminati. Those four are the Freedom Four who operate under the Clandestine Rebellion. Characters Heroes Risk, Mistress, Zed, Engee. Villains Dictator, Krieger, Devil, Death, Megalith. Neutrals John Aman, Asmodeus, David Stein. Deceased Lucifer, Satan, Baphomet, Aurora Abbott, Haruka Ashikaga, Vanessa Monroe-Ashikaga,